


Information Leak

by Unformal_Sorrelle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-HYDRA Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unformal_Sorrelle/pseuds/Unformal_Sorrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out all about HYDRA and SHIELD's secrets. Maybe he isn't quite ready to retire the Iron Man suits after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information Leak

Tony found out on the news that Hydra had killed his parents. The biggest information leak in the history in the world and Tony had missed it, experimenting in his lab with Bruce.

Tony was offended that he'd never found that particular tidbit, angry that he of all people hadn't noticed that freakin' Hydra was in SHIELD. But Tony had never been tempted to look up his father, it hadn't even occurred to him to look up his mother.

The news.

With a growl he threw his scotch glass against the wall and forced himself at a computer. Channeling all his emotions, he dug through the data with a vengeance. He learned all about Hydra, who was in it, and their nefarious goals. He learned why they had seen fit not only to exterminate Howard, but his mother as well- why they had let him live for so long.

He also fished out SHIELDs secrets. He was so surprised about Coulson's resurrection that it almost froze his hot emotions of anger and sorrow for ones of sheer shock. There wasn't much in the file detailing the process which had brought him back to life but it didn't look... Right.

Clicking through related files he found his new team and what information that they had looked at. Centipede, the Clairvoyant, some odd mostly redacted file about a little girl being dropped off at an orphanage. He read up on their mission statements, and reading about Agent's kidnapping didn't make things pleasant.

With that, he checked on the Avengers. Natashalie and Hawkeye both had alarming pasts, while Bruce's was comforting in it's familiarity. Thor's was as vague as ever, and the Cap's was growing from recent missions.

The Capicle's was the most surprising, what with the standing death warrant since the good hero of all America had apparently lied.

Oh, and Fury was dead.

Then he just couldn't take it. He was in a mood to either destroy his liver or create a suit. Pepper wouldn't be pleased with either, but she was a continent away.

He had almost been targeted today. The Cap had saved his life from the people who murdered his parents. As much as Tony wanted to believe that Hydra was gone forever, he wasn't that naïve. They'd be back. It would be soon.

Looked like there'd be a new mark of the Iron Man suit.


End file.
